


The winner takes it all and baby I have it all

by malecs_lucky_star



Series: The Prince and his Songbird [1]
Category: Glee, Grimm (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Not New Directions Friendly, Past Abuse, and not between the main pairings, its minimal, kurt takes control of his life, timelines what timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: Kurt recounts the moments that have led him to his perfect life, takes the ruff with the smooth, takes control and finds out what it is like to have real life long friends that will never leave you and a fiancé that loves him unconditionally. THIS STORY IS NOT BLAINE OR KLAINE FRIENDLY do not say I didn't warn you.Prequel to Beat That but can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel & Nick Burkhardt, Kurt Hummel & the Grimm Crew, Kurt Hummel/Sean Renard, Nick Burkhardt/Juliette Silverton, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe, past Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Series: The Prince and his Songbird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816177
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Timelines

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is me basically mapping out the time line for both shows and explaining what is different the next chapter is the proper prolog enjoy. 
> 
> Also last warning THIS STORY IS NOT BLAINE OR KLAINE FRIENDLY if you are still here expecting it to be Blaine friendly I don't know what more I can do.

Glee Timeline.

basically season 6 never happened.

Kurt and Blaine got engaged 

Rachel managed to get her place back a NYADA 

Blaine is at NYADA a year behind Kurt.

Grimm Timeline 

Most of season 1 happened but they found a different way to wake up Juliette and return her memories rather than the story line with Renard

Renard told Nick what he was very early in the beginning of the season.

Rosalee took over the spice shop the same as in cannon

Renard never slept with Adalind so there is no Diana in this story and it is unlikely that Adalind will appear.

Nick has been a grimm about three years as of chapter one and about nine and a half as of the prolog.

If you have any other questions about the time line feel free to drop me a comment and I will reply. 


	2. Prolog 2022

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets an invitation and has a slight crisis which can always be resolved by his level headed and completely calm fiancé...right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wrote it I am a glutton for punishment because I have so many WIPs but this one will not leave me alone so enjoy.

Kurt looked down at the invitation in his hand and had a swirl of mixed feelings in his stomach, everything he had gone through hit him like a tone of bricks, knocking the wind out of his lungs like a punch. Kurt walked through to the living room in a daze, unable to believe that the reunion had come around so quickly, but there in black and white were the words that showed it to be true. Flopping down onto the couch Kurt opened the invitation in his hand, brain spinning on what to do. After a moment of staring, without getting any answers, he decided the best course of action was to go and see Sean.

  
Shoving the invitation into his back pocket, Kurt grabbed his keys, left the house and drove to the Portland PD South precinct. When he got inside, he was waved straight through security, being a familiar enough face that no one bothered him anymore. Going up to the third floor, Kurt entered the homicide department. Waving to sergeant Wu, he gestured to Sean’s office, Wu nodded first to Kurt then to Nicks desk so that Kurt knew the other man was in conference but Kurt could still go in, all this while maintaining a conversation with Hank who was yet to notice Kurt. Deciding he would see Sean first then say his hello’s Kurt made his way over to the office and knocked the door.  
Nick was the one to open, looking more beaten up then usual, the black eye and split lip drew a sympathetic noise from the back of Kurt’s throat, as Nick moved aside to let him into the office, then closed the door behind them. As soon as the door was closed Kurt rounded on Nick with a raised eyebrow.

  
“Mauzhertz, little shit clocked me when I tried to arrest him for violating his restraining order. He’s looking at a few months inside for assaulting an officer.” Nick explained, wincing as his lip pulled.

  
“Don’t worry, he’ll look fine in a couple of days.” Sean said, getting up from behind his desk to pull Kurt into a kiss, after a moment he pulled away and shook his head at Nick who was so used to them that he had taken out his phone to play a game. Clearing his throat Sean looked down at Kurt and could not help but notice the slightly distressed expression.

  
“What’s wrong?” Rather than answer Kurt pulled the invitation out of his pocket and handed it to the taller man, before walking over to Nick and pocking fun at his progress of Candy Crush. Sitting down at his desk once more Sean read the invitation and could not help but feel his blood boil. 

  
‘Mr. Kurt Hummel you are cordially invited to the McKinley High class of 2011/2012 ten-year reunion. The reunion will take place at the McKinley High gym on Sunday July 9th 2022.’ It continued in the same vain until the end detailing the planned schedule of events. The last page was what truly made him see red. It was a short letter from none other than Sam Evans.

  
Kurt

  
Hey man, I know you probably don’t want to come to the reunion, since Blaine is no doubt much more famous than you but you have been chosen for one of the 10 year awards so you really need to be here. Do not worry about the plus one thing, a couple of the Glee guys are going stag. Plus, we all know that you will end up with Blaine at the end of the night, after you do some serious groveling. See you then.

Sam.

Sean hands clenched around the paper so hard that it began to tear, he was so concentrated on the paper before him that he didn’t even hear Kurt approach until the younger man put his hand on Sean’s face. 

“I find your Woge seriously sexy, but the rest of the precinct might be a bit confused.” Kurt told him stroking over the parts of his face that Sean had hated for years, until Kurt had come along and convinced him every part of him was beautiful. It was only then that Sean realized in his anger he had let his Wesen side out. Taking a deep breath, he pulled that part of himself back in until only perfect unblemished human skin showed.

“You know only the way those… people treated you can get Sean to lose control like that.” Nick said having come up behind Sean and plucked the so-called letter from his unresisting grip. the Grimm wasn’t much better letting out a rather animalistic growl as he read the letter, his eyes narrowing and the iris turning a deep and unfathomable black.

“Alright boys, thank you for the defense but I think every Wesen in a twenty block radius just shivered, wanting to know who pissed off their Grimm and their Prince.” Kurt said taking the letter from Nick and rereading it before rolling his eyes.

“That boy needs a serious wake up call, I hope he doesn’t treat his students this way.” Kurt muttered before tucking the letter away into his back pocket. “Anyway, I came to ask what you think I should do; I know what the award is in case your curious. Will sent me a heads up a few days ago.”

“What the award?” Nick asked not sure he wanted to know.

“Achieved the least.” Kurt answered blandly, wincing at the explosion of noise from the other two men as they tried to shout insults about his previous school and classmates over the top of each other. Kurt was gladder in that moment that the office was soundproof then he ever had been before. 

Allowing them both the time they needed to vent their frustration Kurt couldn’t help but smile as he thought back on how he gained Nick as a cross between an overprotective older brother and an overprotective uncle. Not to mention the best partner he could have ever asked for in Sean. Looking down at the invitation still on Sean’s desk Kurt knew what he would do, because without his horrible ex-friends he would probably not have everything that he did in that moment. Thinking back Kurt couldn’t regret anything that happened not when it led him to this point. 


	3. Chapter 1 almost seven years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets an interesting introduction to the Wesen World and Blaine is a really terrible person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two chapters in one day, that's a first for me.

Kurt looked down at the sidewalk from the bench he was sitting on and huffed out a breath before putting his head in his hands and wondering how the hell he got to this point in his life. Sitting outside the Portland Playhouse, waiting for Blaine to finish his audition for Malcom in Macbeth a role that Kurt had originally been put forward for by his Shakespearean Theater teacher at NYADA. It was going to be a summer production which would have a month of rehearsals then two months of performances, fitting nicely around his NYADA courses, and giving him extra credit towards several of his courses. His first audition had gone well taking him down to the last eight auditionees, then the director met Blaine and pulled Kurt aside at the beginning of his next audition.

He had been kind about how he said what he said but told Kurt that Blaine was better for the role, and that Kurt should allow Blaine to have his place in the audition because it would be great for Blaine’s career. Kurt felt like he had been railroaded into allowing Blaine to take his place, even though Kurt as a third year needed a certain amount of professional credits to graduate, which Blaine had another year to gain and he hadn’t even done Shakespearean Theater as an elective.

So, he was sitting on a bench outside the Portland Playhouse waiting to find out if Blaine was chosen or if it would be Johnny a third year Tish student. Kurt knew the real reason he was so hurt was noting to do with the part, they come and go -plus it wasn’t the first time Blaine had gotten a part Kurt wanted- it was the way his friends had reacted.

Rachel had told him that Blaine was obviously more suitable for Shakespeare unless Kurt was going in for the part of Lady Macbeth. Artie had told Kurt that he was a nightmare to direct while Blaine took direction perfectly. Santana had said that Blaine worked harder than Kurt to get where he got, and he could pass as straight. Mercedes was the one who really hurt, when she told him that Blaine was just more charismatic and would have more of a connection with the audience.

Frankly, Kurt called bullshit on all those things, but it was hard to do so when everyone was of the same opinion. Blaine had told him that he had told the director how Kurt was more interested in musical theater, to help Kurt and make sure he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t love. Which caused all their friends to coo and talk about how good of a fiancé Blaine was. What irritated Kurt more than anything was the fact that no one asked Kurt what he wanted, in truth he had done a few no musical productions at NYADA and loved doing them.

With another sigh Kurt looked up just in time to see a dejected looking Johnny leave the Portland Playhouse which could only mean one thing, Blaine had gotten the part. Groaning internally Kurt tried not to sulk thinking about how much bragging Blaine would do until the end of the shows run. As if summoned by his thoughts Blaine strutted out of the Playhouse, past Johnny who he paused to shoot a nasty smirk at before walking over to join Kurt.

“I have been chosen to play Malcom.” Blaine crowed before sweeping down to peck Kurt on the cheek before pulling back and gesturing for Kurt to follow him. “It was just as well you were not one of the finalists, that Jimmy or whatever he was called, would have wiped the floor with you. Then I would have had to spend two months listening to you whine…” Blaine continued talking but Kurt Blocked him out, Blaine’s voice grating on his nerves and beginning to give him a headache. Nodding and making interested sounds Kurt was glad to see Blaine go into one of the local coffee shops.

Walking inside Kurt instantly felt more relaxed there was a dozen or so people either alone or in groups around tables, drinking heavenly smelling coffee. Two people caught Kurt’s attention a held it, probably because of how mismatched they were. A shorter guy in a leather jacket, shirt and black jeans was listening in what appeared to be an indulgent manor to a taller guy in plaid shirt and pressed suit trousers, who was waving his arms around to emphasize his point. Chuckling to himself Kurt waved Blaine off to find a table, he chose one opposite the two men by the window who Kurt had been watching.

After waiting for a moment while the woman in front of him ordered her coffee Kurt walked up to the counter. The guy behind the register was a couple of years younger than Kurt but tall, Built and good looking, dark hair and smiling brown eyes which gave Kurt the once over, followed by a smirk around the words can I take your order.

“Chi-Latte with Vanilla and…” Kurt paused to scan the tea’s as Blaine only ever drank herbal tea when he had a part “… Ginseng Tea with a splash of lemon.”

“What’s your name, and which drink is yours?” The man asked

“Kurt and the coffee.” Kurt told him clocking the badge which told him the man’s name was Barry Rabb.

“Coffee, and a pretentious tea coming right up.” He said throwing Kurt a wink. Kurt ducked his head slightly; it was nice to be flirted with for a change rather than belittled, he then sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day as Blaine made his way over.

“Kurt you are taking forever.” He whined before turning a smile on Barry “I am so sorry about him, he is so indecisive, he has taken up so much of your time. Let me know if there is anything, I can do to make it up to you” Blaine said giving Barry a once over which even made Kurt feel uncomfortable. Out of the corner of his eye Kurt noticed that the men at the window had stopped talking and had a laser like focus on what was going on at the counter.

“Does that ever actually work for you, trying to get with someone else by insulting your boyfriend.” Asked a very unimpressed looking Barry. Before turning back to Kurt “I will have your drinks with you shortly, please have a seat.” With that he turned away, his shoulder seeming more tense than they had a moment ago.

Blaine scoffed before turning on his heels and stalking to the table he had chosen before, the men next to the window had resumed their conversation but much more quietly than before. Kurt took a fortifying breath before sitting at the table knowing that Blaine would have a lot to say about Barry.

“How dare he, he could have had me but flirted with you instead. I mean yeah I would not have slept with him, you would fall apart without me, but he could have had me and it was like I wasn’t even there…” Kurt tuned Blaine out as his eye was caught by the dark haired shorter man at the window, who lifted his chin in a silent ‘are you alright’ before moving his jacket slightly to reveal a badge, cluing Kurt into the fact he was an officer, probably a detective if how he was dressed was anything to go by. Kurt nodded his head minutely the gave a small shrug to show he was fine and used to this behavior. Before they could continue their silent conversation, Barry arrived with their drinks, effectively cutting off Blaine who went back to his creepy leering.

Taking the lid off his coffee to add sugar Kurt noticed writing on the lid of the cup. ‘You can do better than him, Barry’ and a number written underneath. Kurt must have smiled to visibly because Blaine snatched the lid from his grip.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE COULD DO BETTER THAN ME.” Blaine exploded towards Barry who just continued to look unimpressed. “I AM THE BEST HE COULD EVER HAVE. I AM BETTER AT ACTING, SINGING, DANCING, I AM BETTER LOOKING, I COULD HAVE ANY MAN I WANT FALLING AT MY FEET. I COULD BUY THIS COFFEE SHOP AND YOU WITHOUT A THOUGHT. HE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME, SOME TALENTLESS HACK WHO I KEEP AROUND BECAUSE HE IS GOOD FOR MY EGO.” Blaine continued to yell getting louder and louder with each word, his voice beginning to crack. Worried that they would be arrested for disturbing the peace Kurt got up and took a hold of Blaine’s shoulder but as he turned around, he didn’t look anything like the Boyfriend Kurt had had for the past five years.

Fur had grown across most of his face, he had a cats whiskers and nose, his eyes also looked like that of a cat, there was a tabby cat pattern to his fur, the whole look would have been rather cute if not for the vicious set of his mouth. “I should have gotten rid of you long ago, time to right that wrong.” Blaine screeched around elongated teeth before swiping a clawed hand towards Kurt, years of escaping bullies kicked in and Kurt twisted away from the oncoming hand, yet not quick enough, fire lanced through his shoulder, down is collar bone and towards his chest. The hand was stopped from going any further as Blaine was tackled by the other man who had been sitting by the window.

Except he now had features that belonged to an animal, in fact looking around the shop every person who had been in there had some sort of features that belonged to an animal. From those that he could name, bear and rat, to those who looked like a corps. The only one who had not changed or at least that Kurt could see was the pissed off cop who had his gun trained on Blaine. Taking a pair of cuffs from his belt, the cop handed them to the other man who had Blaine Pinned to the floor arms behind his back.

“You are under arrest.” The cop said before reading Blaine -who was still kicking and hissing even as he was cuffed- his rights and dragging him to his feet. Blaine took one look at him before spitting in his face.

“Grimm, my family have ways of dealing with you, no charges will ever stick.” He growled before another police officer who had looked rather like a bird just a moment before dragged him away.

Kurt raised his hand to his chest, only for it to come away bloody, when the cops friend in plaid kneeled down beside him looking completely human, Kurt couldn’t help but flinch, the man flinched in kind before holding his hands up.

“I need to check the wound; I promise I won’t hurt you. My names Monroe by the way” Monroe told him waiting on Kurt to nod his consent before looking at the scratches.

“He’s going to need to go to hospital Nick.” Monroe told the cop. Before Nick could answer Kurt cut him off.

“No. I need to know what the hell just happened and what they fuck my fian… ex-fiancé is because last time I checked people don’t turn into animal hybrids.” Kurt told them his voice on the edge of hysterical. The two men exchanged a look before nick came up with a suggestion.

“I could take you to my captain, Sean Renard, he studied to be a doctor for a while and has stitched me up before. He is part of this world and usually explains what has happened to witnesses.” Nick said with a shrug hoping that would be a fair compromise.

“Fine, that’s fine.” Kurt said hoping to get some answers and then get the hell out of Portland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating this soon but I won't give an exact day so that I don't disappoint people let me know what you think.


	4. Twenty minutes later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finds out a little more about the Wesen world, meets a sexy police captain and has to stay in Portland for longer than he anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the lovely people reading this who have never watched Grimm this chapter contains a little background and some stuff I have made up (just the part about areas ruled by a Grimm and a Royal). Hope you enjoy.

Nick hurried Kurt through police station, getting him quickly into the elevator and away from prying eyes, both Nick and Monroe had tried to keep Kurt shielded. Kurt kept his head down looking at the elevator floor, taking no notice of the muttered conversation going on between the other two men in the elevator. The door opened with a quiet chime; Nick telegraphed his movements so Kurt could see that Nick was going to gently take his good arm to lead him through the office. Monroe broke off moving towards a couple of desks that where occupied by a two cops one in plain cloths and the other in uniform, both of whom shot him a quick look before their faces shifted into sympathy, Kurt quickly looked away.

Nick lead him into a small private office, the sound for the door opening had the man behind the desk looking up. Looking at him Kurt’s breath caught in his throat, he had to be one of the best looking men Kurt had ever seen. A rich olive skin, whisky coloured eyes, black hair, high cheek bones, prominent nose, kissable lips, broad shoulders, obviously tall even sitting down, and all of that wrapped up in a Versace suit. He looked over at Kurt, wonder, confusion, rage and resignation flashed across his face before he looked up at Nick.

“Detective Burkhardt I take it you have a good explanation on why this young man has not been taken to the hospital.” The man said, deep voice just as attractive as the rest of him.

“Yes sir. Kurt was attacked by his now ex-boyfriend who is a Klaustreich, which Kurt didn’t know until that moment. Kurt didn’t want a hospital he wants an explanation.” Nick explained to his boss, who closed his eyes before giving a slight nod. Turning to Kurt he continued “Kurt this is my boss, Sean Renard, he can tell you what you need to know while I book your bastard of an ex.” With that he gave Kurt a pat on his good shoulder and left the room. Looking around Kurt grasped for something to say, only for his attention to be taken by a scraping sound coming from the desk.

Renard was removing what appeared to be a paramedics kit, looking up at Kurt he gave a slight smile before gesturing to the sofa against the wall opposite the desk. Kurt turned his back and took a deep breath to center himself, as he did the adrenalin began to wear off, he couldn’t help but wince at the still slowly bleeding slashes across is collar and shoulder. Feeling slightly faint, he almost fell onto the sofa, jarring his arm, almost causing him to scream, Kurt closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, Kurt was so lost in trying not to think that he was surprised when Renard settled next to him.

Renard picked up a bottle, tipping it he poured some of the liquid onto a cotton pad.

“Local anesthetic, its going to hurt like hell when I put this on, but I need to disinfect and stitch the wound.” Renard explained before putting the sodden cotton against the first of the slashes, this time Kurt was unable to hold back his pained shout, before biting down on his lip, worried about what the other officers would think.

“Shout all you need the office is as soundproof as I can make it, when you are discussing Wesen matters, privacy matters.” Renard told him as he worked on the second of the four slashes. It took another couple of minutes of Renard working in silence before the anesthetic truly took affect enough for Kurt’s mind to clear, so he could begin to ask his questions.

“What the Hell is a Wesen?” Kurt’s first question came out as more of a demand than anything else, which almost seemed to amuse the man currently disinfecting his wounds.

“Wesen is a catchall term used for anyone who has secondary characteristics which can be seen by either a Grimm or when they decide to change deliberately” Renard answered. Before he could elaborate further Kurt cut in with another question.

“Grimm like the brothers Grimm fairytales?”

“Yes, they were originally a documented history of Wesen, before becoming cautionary tales for humans in the form of fairytales.”

“What is a Grimm?” Kurt asked keeping his eyes fixed on Renard so as not to look down and see the slashes being stitched.

“That requires a bit of history. The royals would selectively bread Wesen to use as their army during the crusades, the Grimm were used as a sort of police officer, to keep Wesen in line and punish those who didn’t do as the Royals wanted. As the Royals power waned, they could no longer keep their army so the Wesen were set free. This became a problem when they started to outnumber ordinary humans, Wesen have also been involved in and often instigated defining moments in history, usually in a bid for power that ultimately fails. Grimm stopped policing Wesen and started Killing them instead as it was easier and more time effective. Soon the Wesen community went underground living in fear of what a Grimm would do to them.” Sean explained starting to stitch the second gash.

“But Blaine said that Nick is a Grimm.” Kurt said confused, unable to imagine the kind man who had helped him as a ruthless killer.

“Nick never received family training as a Grimm, his Aunt died before she could train him, so he went to Monroe for help, a Grimm went to a Wesen and a Blutbad at that. Which is likely why Nick is as he is, he wants to help because he sees Wesen as people.”

“Blutbad?”

“Werewolves or as close to them as exists.”

“But where do Wesen come from.”

“No one knows, all we can say for sure is that evolution took a turn, there are records of Wesen in antient Egypt and before, so they always seem to have existed, perhaps when we evolved we needed to be something more than just human, like Darwin’s finches, evolving because of the habitat they were in.” Sean said, Kurt let the use of we slide for a moment as he had more pressing issues.

“What was Blaine?” Kurt asked his voice cracking on the name.

“He is a Wesen called a Klaustreich, a sort of ally cat. This is probably not something you want to answer but… has he ever been abusive in the past.”

The word no was on the tip of Kurt’s tongue, but then he thought for a moment, Blaine had never been physically abusive but that wasn’t the only type that existed.

“He constantly put me down, I’m never good enough, he turned all of my friends against me but made them think that he is a hero and the best boyfriend in the world, he cheated on me then blamed me because I didn’t have enough time for him. He accused me a cheating on him because I was texting a new male friend. I let it all happen and I never questioned it” Kurt whispered the part at the end, only for Renard to gently take his chin and make Kurt look him in the eye.

“You didn’t let it happen, Klaustreichs are masters of manipulation, many of them have only the worst traits of an ally cat, violence, greed, want, none of the loyalty and protectiveness of the actual animal. They use their nature as an excuse to hurt others rather than rising above it and becoming better people. Kurt it is not your fault that Blaine is a piece of work, who decided to take an easy road in life. Don’t blame yourself for something he could have controlled.” Sean said fiercely, staring Kurt down until he nodded his understanding. At which point Sean went back to his stitching.

“How do you know all of this and why did Monroe think it best to have you explain it all rather than Nick?”

“Portland is what is known as a territory, which is somewhere that has a high concentration of Wesen which need to be overseen by a person who has at the very least a tenuous link to the Royals, which is me. When Nick came into his power and we started working together on Wesen problems, the local Wesen petition the Wesen council to have the area answer to Nick and I’s direct rule rather than the council, it was approved and the territory became known as a Bailiwick. This is one of only about eight Bailiwick’s which exist in the world and the only one in the USA, an area run by a Grimm and a Royal in harmony with the backing of the local Wesen community.” As Sean finished his explanation, he also finished his last stitch and began applying the dressing.

“Wait you’re a Royal, you don’t come off as a bastard.” Kurt said unable to control his reaction, what he hadn’t expected was Sean’s, the older man went entirely still before bursting into rich pearls of laughter. At Kurt’s raised eyebrow he explained.

“My full name is Prince Sean Renard House of Kronenberg, and I am a literal Bastard Prince in that my father the King was married when he had an affair with my mother.” Sean said as he finished dressing the wound either ignoring or not noticing Kurt’s mortification. Before Kurt could ask anything else Sean’s phone rang, rather than pick it up he pressed for speaker expecting it to be Nick. Rather than nick it was an accented voice, though Kurt could not quite place where from.

“Good evening Captain Renard. I wish I was calling for pleasure, but you have one of mine in your station.” Renard’s eyes when ever so slightly wide before he answered.

“I think I would be aware if there was a reaper in Portland let alone my station.”

“Ah I have miss spoken, his Grandfather was a reaper and for three generations after we keep them safe. Release Blaine Anderson immediately or I will send the full force of my people to your precious Bailiwick, you will have a ground war on your hands.” With that the line went dead and Kurt went as white as a sheet. Getting up Sean moved to the door and called for Nick.

When Nick came in, he was surprised to see how stressed Sean looked and how upset Kurt looked, before he could ask what was wrong Sean answered him.

“Anderson’s god damned grandfather was a fucking Reaper.” Nick wasn’t sure what surprised him more the revelation or the fact that Sean had sworn.

“What he’s a Klaustreich, Reapers are all Hässlich.” Looking at Kurt he clarified “Trolls”

“Only as of Thirty years ago when Gunter took over before that they where much more mixed. They have stated that if he is not released immediately, Gunter will send every Reaper he had to terrorize Portland, he will start a ground war.”

“We can’t just let Anderson walk.” Nick said slumping down into the chair in front of Sean’s desk.

“Who are the Reapers?” Kurt asked already dreading the answer.

“A group of mercenaries dedicated to one thing in life killing Grimm’s and all those who support them.” Sean answered. Closing his eyes Kurt took a moment to think over what he knew and only came up with one answer.

“Captain Renard, Detective Burkhardt I would like to drop all charges against Blaine Anderson.” Kurt said steel laced through his voice.

“Kurt are you sure?” Nick questions

“Yes, but I would like to be on a flight back to New York before he is released.” Kurt answered. Sean immediately pulled up all flight plans into New York but hit a snag right away.

“There is currently a Storm raging across New York City and all flights in and out have been grounded for the next 24 hours.” Sean said rubbing his temples to try and alleviate the pressure he could feel turning into a headache. Kurt dropped his head back against the back of the sofa.

“What if Kurt stayed with one of us until we can get him a flight.” Nick suggested, Sean looked considering before answering.

“It can’t be Monroe, he and Rosalee have just moved in together and it can’t be you, I know Juliette is having a hard time coming to terms with the Grimm world.” Sean said

“Neither Hank nor Wu are equipped to deal with Wesen if Anderson had friends in the area.” Nick said looking pained at admitting his partner couldn’t keep Kurt safe.

Sean turned to Kurt and studied him for a moment before saying.

“I have a spare bedroom and I can handle just about anything Anderson throws at me; will you be alright to stay with me until we can get you a flight back to NYC.”

“Yeah, I have no idea why, but I trust you.” Kurt answered completely honestly. Nodding to him Sean began to pack up his things so he could take Kurt to pick up his stuff and get him to his apartment before Anderson was released.

As they left the precinct Kurt could only hope that he would be able to get out of Portland the next day, he couldn’t imagine anything which would make him want to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't watched Grimm look up shirtless Sean Renard you will not be disappointed.


	5. Three hours after the attack

Kurt wished that he could say he was surprised by the opulence of the penthouse he arrived at with Sean but based on the lobby alone he knew that the rest of the building would be fancier than any hotel he had ever been in. Kurt couldn’t help but feel out of place in a torn bloodied shirt, Sean had been kind enough to shed his jacket and wrap it around Kurt’s shoulders, the only surprise to Kurt was that the doorman hadn’t so much as raised an eyebrow when the unlikely pair entered. The penthouse was everything Kurt imagined a prince may have, including fancy sculptures, grand paintings and a view over Portland that Kurt liked to imagine took in the whole city.

Sean had ducked into his guest bedroom as soon as they arrived stating the need to put sheets on the bed and towels in the guest bathroom. Kurt finally stopped before a statue which had caught his attention, writhing bodies seemed to rise from the sea, yet that was not what caught Kurt’s eye, rather the fact that none of the faces nor bodies looked entirely human. Almost beyond his own will he began to reach out for the statue only to remember himself at the last second and snatch his hand back. Before he could retract his hand all the way a thoughtful hum came from behind him, by the time he had fully lowered his hand, a strong body had appeared behind him radiating heat.

“What do you see when you look at that” Sean asked his voice low with a curious lilt.

“I see people coming out of the sea, but they are… what did you call that change.” Kurt didn’t know why he was whispering but it seemed like the thing to do.

“Woge.” Sean told him the word more breathed than spoken close to Kurt’s ear.

“Yeah that.” Kurt turned his head to look at the man behind him, their eyes holding for a timeless moment before Sean closed his eyes and turned away, Kurt suddenly missed the heat which had been behind him.

“That statue is interesting, if I brough someone here who was completely human they would see only human faces and bodies, but those with Wesen or Grimm heritage see something more, the truth of the sculpture and they are always drawn to it.” Sean explained taking a seat on the couch and gesturing for Kurt to sit as well.

“I promise you I had never heard of Wesen until today and to me Grimm was just a name for fairy tale writers.” Kurt told him voice rising in pitch at the thought of being lied to.

“Some traits remain dormant in a family line for generations, and you may not get all of the traits but enough of them to see more than others. I don’t think you ever told me your last name.” Sean explained trying to placate the agitated man before him.

“Hummel my last name is Hummel.” Kurt wasn’t expecting Sean to shoot up from the couch with a gesture to stay where he was and walk into another room, from the open door Kurt could see that it was some sort of office. Sean walked back out a moment later a large book which seemed to be bound in leather and looked rather old.

“I recognized the name as soon as you said it the Hummel’s were a line of Grimm’s up until about 150 years ago when they died out as a Grimm line. The theory was that the head of the line -Thomas Hummel- had a run in with a particularly nasty Hexenbiest who cursed his line to lose their ability. When none of Thomas’s children came into their inheritance the craft was no longer taught and the line forgot all about their abilities.” Sean explained to him.

“Okay but Hummel is hardly a rare surname how can you be sure that it is the same line” Kurt tried to rationalise.

“You’re from Ohio right, you mentioned your dad is still there on the drive over here. Have your family always lived in that state?” Sean questioned softly.

“Yeah, I know my grandparents and great-grandparents all lived in Ohio, hell I am pretty sure the family has always lived in Lima.” Kurt replied a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach. Sean gave him a tight smile before waving Kurt over to sit next to him. Kurt got up from the chair and sat next to the other man, immediately being overtaken by the feeling of calming heat from before. Sean closed the book on the table and gestured to the cover which stated Grimm Families of the United States, before reopening it to the page he had been on previously.

“This book was kept up to date by the Royal Archivist’s until 10 years ago when the current archivist gifted it to me for safe keeping, there is a copy in the royal library which is now the one updated. The Hummel family took over Ohio as the leading Grimm family upon the sates founding in 1803. The branch of the family I think you are from moved to Lima in 1833 two years after the county was founded. Thomas’s Grandfather Henry was at the head of the line at that point. By 1871 the line was no longer birthing Grimm’s. The next two generations were recorded but after that all records stop.” Sean explained pointing out the family tree which Kurt was now almost sure belonged to his family.

“But why did they stay.” Kurt couldn’t help but ask.

“According to the records Lima and Ohio as a whole were classified as cursed, a whole line of Grimm’s dying out is almost unheard of.”

“If my family lost their power then why can I see the difference in the statue.” Kurt said slumping back against the couch.

“No curse can last forever, you may have slight Grimm abilities, but your child could be born a full Grimm, the ability is still in your bloodline just dormant… have you ever walked into a room and known something was wrong or had a feeling that there was something more to another person.” Sean questioned.

“No… well not until today when I walked into that café, I felt like there was something more going on than met the eye. I noticed Nick and his friend first, like they were the most dangerous people in the room, even before I realised Nick was a cop.” Kurt told him finally able to put the odd feeling he had had that day into words.

“How long have you been out of Ohio.”

“Almost two and a half years, why?”

“Maybe the Grimm’s of old were right, the family isn’t cursed, the land is. You have spent so much time away from Ohio that the curse has slackened somewhat and coming here to Portland had brought out whatever dormant heritage you have access to, due to the nature of the Bailiwick and the amount of ambient… energy -for want of a better word- that is in this city.” Sean explained eyes alight with the idea and the possibilities.

“So, I will never come into a full heritage.” Kurt wanted to be sure.

“More than likely not, if you had been born outside of Ohio and grown up in a different state then possibly but if I am right then living in Ohio has supressed your heritage to much for it to ever fully manifest.” Sean watched as Kurt became lost in thought, he gently clapped the younger man on the shoulder before making his way to the kitchen to make food, giving Kurt a moment to process.

Thirty minutes later he returned to the living room to call Kurt over to eat only to find him fast asleep head back in a rather uncomfortable position. Walking across the room Sean smiled at the relaxed look on Kurt’s face, a first since he had met the other man, before he reached down to shake him awake. As he woke up Sean was surprised to see Kurt’s eyes flash almost black, like a Grimm but it was gone before Kurt fully woke up. As he did sit up Kurt winced obviously feeling the wound on his shoulder

“Dinners in the kitchen, after we have finished, I’ll give you something for the pain, and you can sleep in a real bed rather than on the couch.” Sean said leading the young man to the dining table in the Kitchen. After they had finished eating and Kurt had gone into the guest room for the night Sean called Nick.

“Nick, I need a favour, can you look in your Aunt’s books and see if there is anything about dormant Grimm lines that become active again and what happened with them. I think our new friend may be from one such line.”

_“Yeah, I will have a look now, I’m at the spice shop. Give me a couple of hours and I should have an answer for you.”_

“Thank you, Nick.” Sean said before hanging up and settling down to watch the game he had missed the weekend before.

The next think Sean was aware of was his phone ringing, wiping a hand over his eyes he expected to see Nick’s name and it took his sleep idled mind a moment to realise that it was the number for the building front desk.

“Captain Renard speaking.” He finally answered.

_“Captain Renard I am sorry to bother you, but we stopped a young man in the lobby he said he is the Fiancé of your guest but you specifical told us no one but your approved list was allowed up to your room.”_ The night doorman told him.

“For God’s sake, I will be down in a moment. Do not let him up under any circumstances.” Sean said not even waiting for an answer before putting down the phone dragging himself up from the couch, he was surprised to see Kurt in the doorway of the guest bedroom.

“Blaine’s, here isn’t he?” Kurt asked sounding resigned.

“He is but not for long I promise.” Sean promised walking towards the door, a slight deceptively strong hand stopped him as he attempted to pass Kurt.

“When you go down there give him this.” Kurt said before pressing a ring into Sean’s hand. Looking down at the engagement ring which hand previously been on Kurt’s hand Sean nodded before leaving the room. As soon as he left, he knocked on the door across the hall. A slightly rumpled looking man came to the door before standing up ram rod straight when he realised who was at his door. 

“Laurance, I need a favor. I need you to guard my door until I come back up, no matter what do not let anyone into that room.” Sean told him his tone and face portraying how deadly serious he was.

“Yes my Prince.” The other man answered before taking up his post. Sean knew that the Löwen would die before he would let anyone into that room. Sean hurried to the lift, hoping he could get to the lobby before the jumped up little shit made a scene. When the doors opened Sean was somehow not surprised to see the boy yelling at the night manager.

“I have a right to see my fiancé.” Blaine stomped his foot like a child.

“Actually you don’t, as of five PM today you no longer have a fiancé after you attacked him.” Sean cut in, his words caused everyone in the lobby to stop and stare the ridiculous man child. “Kurt asked me to give you this.” As soon as he was close enough, he handed the boy the engagement ring.

Unsurprisingly as soon as Blaine saw what was in his hand, he Woged and got right up in Sean’s face snarling like the ally cat he was. Sean simply looked down and smirked.

“Go ahead take a swipe, it may be one thing to attack your fiancé or even a Grimm but the protection you are offered by the reapers goes away if you attack a Royal, I could cut off your head and send it to Gunter in a box and the old man would thank me for not destroying the rest of the Reapers. Try me boy.” Sean spat the last word of an otherwise calm speech allowing a hint of his own Woge to ripple under his skin.

Blaine stumbled backwards and away his Woge disappearing.

“You can’t protect him forever, soon he will be back in New York I will have him again.” Blaine yelled.

“From this moment forth Kurt Hummel is under my protection, as witnessed by eight members of my Bailiwick so long as Kurt Hummel is in my territory or in any property owned by me to attack him, would be as to attack me. So mote it be.” Sean said for the first time in a long time acting without thinking.

“So Mote it be” was echoed by the Wesen around him. With another rather pitiful snarl Blaine stalked from the building. Sean turned around towards the elevator cursing himself under his breath. Kurt would be returning to New York soon where his protection would mean very little… unless… Sean relaxed as a plan formed in his head, yes it was time to call in a few favours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	6. The next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is kinda like a filler chapter little bit of information about how some of the other Glee Characters have reacted, plus a little of Sean and Kurt being sweet with one another.

Sean groaned when his alarm woke him up at 7am, he had gone to bed just after 4:30 after spending most of his night and early morning working out how to keep Kurt safe with his New York contacts, including his mother who was incredibly involved in Broadway. His mother had asked him why he was going to so much trouble for someone he had just met, in truth he hadn’t had an answer for her, he managed to string together something which seemed like an answer, but his mother’s chuckle told him she didn’t believe him. Rolling out of bed and stumbling into the bathroom Sean looked at himself in the mirror and couldn’t hold back another groan hopefully his reputation would stop any of his officers from commenting on his tired, dishevelled appearance. He also hoped that he wouldn’t be called into the field today and could catch a nap in his office.

After getting dressed and making himself as presentable as possible he made his way to the main area of the penthouse, he was surprised to see Kurt already up and looking like he had had about the same amount of sleep as Sean. After a moment he noticed that Kurt was holding his phone in a white-knuckle grip before slamming it face down on the counter and putting his head in his hands.

“Kurt, everything okay?” Sean asked before heading into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast for them both.

“I hate everyone not in this room right now.” Came the disgruntled reply.

“What did Nick and Monroe do this time.” Sean joked and got the desired huff of laughter from Kurt.

“Okay, I hate everyone not connected to the Portland PD or the Portland Bailiwick as a whole.” Kurt replied, taking the bowl of cereal Sean handed him with a thanks and digging in with gusto.

“What has everyone else done.” Sean asked and almost wished his hadn’t as a grimace flashed across Kurt’s face. Before he could retract the question, Kurt picked up his phone, unlocked it and slid it across the table.

Looking down Sean felt his eyebrows attempt to rise off his forehead in disbelief. Kurt had a couple of messaging apps open and his texts, all of the messages seemed to be of a similar type, calling him jealous, a bad person, ungrateful and all manner of colourful phrases. Before he could pass the phone back it started ringing and brought up a picture of an older man in plaid and a ball cap, who Sean weirdly seemed to recognise, underneath was the name DAD. Kurt took the phone with a huff before answering and surprising Sean when he put the phone on speaker.

“Hi dad.”

“Don’t you hi dad me Kurt Hummel I raised you better than you have been behaving. I know that you have to be centre of attention but breaking up with Blaine over a role you were never going to get is low.” Came the reply from the other end of the phone, even the years of political machinations and backstabbing royals hadn’t prepared Sean for that to be the first thing said by Kurt’s father and Sean couldn’t keep the surprise from his face. However more shocking than what was said was the resigned look on Kurt’s face as if he hadn’t expected anything different from his own father.

“Dad that isn’t the rea…” Before he could defend himself, Kurt’s father cut across his son.

“Then to make it worse you spend the night with the first man who offers, I thought I taught you to respect yourself, apparently I should have taught you to respect other people.” He was almost yelling by the time he was finished. Kurt hunched in on himself at that obviously not even willing to reply. Sean reached over and grabbed Kurt’s hand, when the sad and hurt eyes met his own Sean gestured at the phone and then himself, asking for Kurt’s permission to set the record straight. All he got in reply was shrug and half a wave towards his phone.

“Mr Hummel, before you interrupt me, I want you to look me up my name is Sean Renard, I am the Captain of the Portland Police Department.” Sean spoke with full command and regalia to his voice, making sure the man on the other end of the phone knew not to disobey him. In the following silence Sean listened to the other man grumble on the other end of the phone, before huffing and then starting his tirade back up.

“So you’re some big shot police Captain so what, it doesn’t change the face that my son decided to act like a whore by going home with you, then made it even worse by letting you listen to this conversation and speak for him.” While the other man was ranting Sean finally placed where he knew him from.

“Well congressman Hummel I hope that you don’t talk to your voters the same way you just spoke to me and your son. Now I could throw my weight around on the Hill and let me assure you mine really is bigger than yours, but I know for a fact that that would upset you son.” Hummel tried to interrupt him only for Sean to growl down the phone “Don’t you dare interrupt me. I am giving you the benefit of the doubt because god only knows what bullshit Anderson has fed you, I met your son yesterday when one of my detective brought him into my office because he had been attacked by his fiancé but was to spooked to seek outside medical attention. He was bleeding from five wounds that I had to stitch up. Unfortunately, my department was unable to bring charges against Mr Anderson due to a family political connection. I offered to let Kurt stay in my guest bedroom in case Mr Anderson forced the issue or made another attempt to get to your son. Which he did, thankfully my building has exceptional security, I saw off Mr Anderson and gave him back the engagement ring at your son’s request. I don’t know you Mr Hummel, but I suggest that you get your priorities sorted out and remember who is your son.” The last part of that was whip sharp in the hope of getting his point across.

After a pregnant pause a much more subdued voice came from the phone. “Thank you for clearing that up if Kurt is still there, I would like to speak to him alone please.” Kurt who had finally unfolded during the conversation looked apprehensively between Sean and the phone before nodding and picking it up, he gave Sean a watery smile before going into the guest bedroom. Sean debated for a second before turning away from the door and letting his Woge overtake him, in this form his hearing was much better and even though he shouldn’t he listened in to Kurt’s conversation. Luckily, it seemed like the conversation consisted of a lot of grovelling on the fathers part.

A moment later his own phone beeped, and he pulled it out to find a lengthy email from Nick. Taking his mind of Kurt’s conversation he looked down at what his Grimm had sent him.

_‘Hey Sean, sorry for not getting back to you last night, it took more time than expected to find the answer. Only one other family suffered the same fate was a Grimm family from Suffolk in England. The children of the family came back into their inheritance when their parents moved more than 150 miles from the original county. The parents are also interesting, when they spent time in Berlin, they started to get their heritage back, being able to sense rather than see. However they never regained the full ability even the one who moved to Berlin. The most interesting note is that in the moment between sleeping and waking they had full use of their powers but once awake the abilities left once more, no one knows why. Hope this helps.’_ Attached to the email was pictures of the passages in the books that Nick had found, waiting for Sean to go over them later. Sean was so engrossed in the email Nick had sent that he failed to hear Kurt approach, until the younger man put his hand a Sean’s arm causing him to startle and turn around without realising, he was still Woged. The startled gasp from Kurt was the thing that clued him in.

Sean cursed himself internally and quickly pulled back his Woge, but he knew the damage was already done, he only hoped that he would be able to convince Kurt to take the help he was going to offer for New York before he ran away screaming. However the reaction he got was the last one he expected.

“That was interesting, I guessed that you were a Wesen, but I can’t figure out which type you don’t look like any animal I have ever seen.” Kurt looked only mildly intrigued rather than flat out horrified. Even Nick still had a problem looking at him while he was Woged and the other man had seen him in that form more times than either of them cared to count.

“I’m a half Zauberbiest, we are the villain of children’s tales the evil Warlock’s. Much like our sisters the Hexenbiest we have a beautiful exterior to hide the gruesome truth within.” Sean’s disgust for what he was bleed through as he spoke, he had always been willing to take advantage of the benefits his Wesen heritage offered him, but that didn’t mean he hated that part of himself any less. A delicate hand cupped his cheek and brought his head up so that he was looking into compassionate ever-changing eyes.

“You aren’t the villain of my story, you have been my white knight on a shining steed, and yeah I will agree you have a beautiful outside but what I just saw wasn’t gruesome, its just another part of you. The captain, the prince, the hero.” As Kurt spoke Sean could see himself for a second as the person Kurt was describing rather than the monster he always saw when he Woged. In the wake of Kurt’s words a silence settled over them which neither of them dared to break. A shrill ring shattered the moment and Kurt moved away as Sean answered his phone.

“Renard speaking.”

_“Captain it’s Nick we have a murder down at the Portland Playhouse the victim is a Reinigen, he gave evidence in a trial last spring.”_ Nick told him, Sean closed his eyes for a second knowing that despite his hope he would have to be in the field that day. Looking at Kurt Sean made his decision.

“I can be there in about an hour and a half; I just need to settle some things with Kurt and get him to the airport for his flight.” Kurt looked startled as if he had forgotten that he was supposed to be on a plane back to New York that day.

_“Yeah, that may not be the best idea, a buddy of mine who works airport security told me that Anderson has sat himself in one of the chairs in the airport and has refused to leave until his flight back to NYC in three days. He is technically speaking not doing anything illegal so there is nothing they can do. I got in touch with my old partner who now works in the Bushwick area and asked him to stop by the address that we got from Anderson yesterday, all of Kurt’s things have been thrown into the street and picked over by the locals by the look of it.”_ Nick explained in hushed and hurried tones, an air of someone desperately trying to defuse a bad situation.

“Damn it, okay same time frame. Give me about 90 minutes.” Sean said before hanging up and looking over at Kurt who seemed to be busy on his phone. Running his hand through his hair Sean decided to just bite the bullet.

“Kurt I have some news.”

“What kind of news.”

“Your Ex has decided to camp out at the airport to try and catch you before you board your flight back to New York.” Kurt groaned at that information.

“Great so I can’t go home until after him which means I am not going to be able to get my stuff out of the apartment before he gets back.”

“Yeah that isn’t going to be an issue.” Seeing the look on Sean’s face caused all of the colour to drain from Kurt’s.

“Sean what did they do.”

“Nick has a friend who’s beat includes Bushwick and around where your apartment is, he went by this morning and. Kurt I’m sorry, but it looks like your roommates threw all of you things into the street, and most of it had been taken by the time Nick’s friend got there.” Kurt’s face went blank for a second, before his eyes welled up and for the first time since he met his Sean saw Kurt start to cry. Without thinking Sean hurried around the table and swept Kurt up in his arms, being mindful and careful of his injured shoulder. Sean wasn’t sure how long they sat there for, Kurt crying out the pain he had held inside for god only knows how long, at some point during his breakdown Sean had moved them to the sofa rather than is island in the kitchen. Slowly Kurt’s sobs trailed off into hiccups and eventually stopped all together. Pulling away from Sean Kurt looked down at the floor before starting to speak.

“Most of my stuff wasn’t worth much money wise but everything had a meaning, everything had memories attached. I am just so glad that all of my moms things are still at my dad’s house, I would never have forgiven them if they destroyed anything of hers.” Kurt paused for a moment laying back against the sofa before wincing at the pain in his shoulder. Sean got up to retrieve his pain medication as Kurt continued on.

“God only knows where I’m going to live or how I am going to pay for it when I get back to New York.” Kurt said as he took the pills from Sean with a grateful smile and downed them with the glass of water the other man had brought.

“Actually that is something I wanted to speak to you about. I have several properties in New York, after you told me you went to NYADA yesterday, I had a check on one of my properties, its about fifteen minutes away from NYADA and currently without a tenant. If you want to stay there, it’s yours.” Sean explained, not bothering to explain that he owned the building and the apartment in question was actually the one he stayed in when he was in New York.

“Seriously, that would be amazing but what kind of rent would I be looking at?” Kurt questioned unable to believe his changing luck.

“I don’t own it to make money, but I know that you wouldn’t agree to pay nothing so let’s call it the same amount you pay for your current loft and leave it at that. Now how long have you got left until you have to get back to NYADA?” Sean may not have known Kurt for long but already knew that he would balk at anything he saw as charity.

“It’s Wednesday today so I have until Monday coming because we came here for Blaine’s audition during spring break.” Kurt explained, suddenly pissed that he would have wasted his whole spring break on something which would not help him further his own career.

“I will have a flight booked for you early on Sunday morning, I will make sure that Anderson is out of the state by then and have you escorted from the airport to your new apartment.” Sean promised before checked his watch and cursed himself. “Damn it I need to get over to the other side of the city in the next 48 minutes.” Sean told him before dashing into his bedroom and retrieving his jacket, when he came back into the living area, he realised that Kurt would be spending the next few days at a loose end.

“Want to come with me?”

“Is that even allowed?” Kurt asked but seemed to light up at the idea of getting out of the apartment.

“It’s at a theatre, so I will have Wu classify you as a civilian consultant for the next few day, he will be waiting at the scene with a pass for you.” After getting an agreement Kurt went back into his room to get changed into one of the outfits Nick had gotten from the hotel Kurt had been staying in before they released Blaine.

Sean almost felt his jaw drop when Kurt came out of the room, black fitted slacks and matching slightly lighter jacket were paired with a maroon shirt, Kurt had gone from breakup blues to suited professional in less than 10 minutes while Sean texted Wu to get Kurt his clearance for the scene.

“Now that is a nice suit.” Was the only this Sean said.

“Thanks it was a gift from Isabelle. I brought it so that if Blaine got the part, I could take him out to a fancy restaurant.” Kurt explained with a shrug.

“I hope Isabelle isn’t being as much of an ass as the rest of your friends.”

“Isabelle was my boss at Vogue.com I had to leave my job as an intern when my NYADA courses got more intense.” Kurt explained when he got into Sean’s car.

“You worked for Isabelle Wright?” despite the question Sean somehow wasn’t surprised. All he got in reply was a smile, what Kurt didn’t know was that Isabelle was an old friend of his mother, and between the two of them they would hopefully be able to get Kurt a full wardrobe by the time he went back to New York.

Portland traffic was thankfully on their side and they got to the crime scene just a few minutes after the time Sean had told Nick. Wu was waiting for them with a CC badge which he handed to Sean who pinned it onto Kurt’s jacket pocket. They had walked past Wu when he pulled out his phone and went onto the station betting chat to start a new bet, one he had a very good feeling about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kurt helps with an investigation, gets to know some of the big players on the Portland acting scene, and finally gets to go back to NYC.


End file.
